The invention is in the field of gas discharge lamps, such as fluorescent lamps, having an elongated bulb which usually is either straight or arcuate. The invention also is in the field of complete lamp units comprising a lamp, ballast means, and starting means.
There are numerous applications for elongated lamps, such as fluorescent lamps, where it is desired to arrange a plurality of lamps close together, such as in a long straight line configuration, and/or angled or curved configurations. Such configurations are useful for lighting shelves, countertops, mirrors, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,935 to Whittaker describes an arrangement of elongated lamp fixtures, each comprising a channel member containing a starter and control unit and provided with a pair of spaced apart sockets, at the ends of the channel member, for receiving a replaceable fluorescent lamp. The two sockets are respectively provided with male and female connectors, so that one fixture can be plugged into another to form a straight line of fixtures. Also, angle-blocks are described for connecting the fixtures together at different angles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,483 to Laidig et al describes arrangements of semicircular fluorescent lamps connected together in various configurations by means of connector blocks. U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,787 to Jessup describes a connector socket for coupling together in series fluorescent lamps having filaments which have deteriorated so as to cease functioning.